


Leaves

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Clover (Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-18
Updated: 2005-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1625807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes from the life of a Two-Leaf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sophia Prester

 

 

 

 

_one_

Gingetsu sets his stylus down. The paperwork that needs to be done after every mission is, surprisingly, not his least favorite part. There is something oddly soothing about setting down circumstances and actions in simple, clear-cut words. As if it clarifies whatever has happened, and turns it from `present' to `past'.

That is one of the reasons that he always has his paperwork done before anyone else. The other is, of course, that he has no real outside interests. Nor does he care to. Gingetsu is not precisely a workaholic, but he is something close.

He sends the file to his superiors with barely a thought, feeling the hum of data moving in the back of his brain. Like a sixth sense. Two-Leafs are not very powerful, but he does have a certain knack with some things. He doesn't think about it often. It doesn't affect his work, except perhaps to make him more efficient.

He notices the movement long before they stop in front of him, slight traces in the edge of his visor. Gingetsu looks up, registering them without saying anything. One of his superiors and another man, younger. Tall, dark hair, glasses. He is smiling.

"Gingetsu. This man has been assigned to your unit. He'll be working under you."

The new one puts out his hand. "Kazuhiko Faye Ryuu. Nice to meet you."

Gingetsu nods slightly.

_two_

Rain always reminds him of Ran, now. Gingetsu is, in fact, fond of it, although he would never say so. He wouldn't say a lot of things. Luckily, by this time, no one expects him to.

Going home to a place that is no longer empty is strange, but not unwelcome. Having Ran there really isn't that much different, though. The boy is never loud and never messy. He barely leaves any trace of himself, as if he could fly away at any moment. Gingetsu knows that can't happen, though.

When Gingetsu pushes the door open and steps inside, droplets of water leaving spots on the floor, Ran comes to greet him. He smiles as if Gingetsu has been gone for weeks, although it has only been a few days. Ran hasn't lived here for long, but he already looks older than he did when they first met.

"There`s tea," Ran says, taking Gingetsu's coat. Gingetsu nods and heads for the kitchen. Later, they are both sitting, sipping their tea. There is a comfortable silence, Ran having already talked about everything that happened while Gingetsu was gone. ("The sky was the most beautiful shade of gray right before it started raining." "I tried to make lentil soup, but it burned." "I coded a program that will make filing your reports much easier, if you want to use it.")

As Gingetsu gets up to wash his cup out, Ran says, quietly, "I'm glad you're back."

Gingetsu reaches over and rests his hand on the boy`s head, but he doesn`t say anything.

_three_

The first time Gingetsu meets Oruha, the One-Leaf, it takes him a moment to realize why she is so familiar. He isn't Ran, with the power of three leaves and an intuitive grasp of what that means. This doesn't come easily to him. Eventually he realizes that it isn't that he's met her before. It's that they are similar. At that moment, he realizes much more about her.

He looks at the man who is his only friend. (Ran, he knows, is not a friend.) Kazuhiko seems happy, watching the woman he loves. Gingetsu has to admit, she is lovely, and a wonderful singer. He wants to wish his friend happiness, but knows it's futile.

Much later, after Oruha is gone forever, Gingetsu wonders if he should have said something.

_four_

Visiting Kazuhiko has always been enjoyable, even when it is difficult. Gingetsu gives what comfort he has, but what can one person do? After Oruha, after Suu, he doesn't ever quite know what to say. He does the best he can anyhow. It's all he can do for his friend.

He liked Suu, in his own way. Gingetsu has never been the sort of person who showed his feelings easily, and while she seemed good, his true concern was always for Kazuhiko. Suu was there for so short a time, but she managed to have such an effect anyway. That is no surprise, for a Four-Leaf. Her mere existence changed the world, and her death changed Kazuhiko. Again.

Gingetsu wonders if it is the fate of all Clovers to die before they truly live their life. He wonders if he will die soon, like Suu, like Oruha. He doesn't think about Ran. There's no point, when he already knows.

Unlike Oruha, he can't see his own death. He can only watch others`.

_five_

After Ran is gone, Gingetsu finds himself at loose ends. Watching his companion's slow decline was not easy. In all his life, it may have been the hardest thing Gingetsu has done. Is it easier to know from the beginning that someone will die, or to have it sneak up on you? It's a pointless question.

Over the last few months, taking care of Ran had become his work. Kazuhiko stopped by occasionally, but never stayed long. Gingetsu didn't blame him. Ran and Kazuhiko had never been closer than casual friends, but Kazuhiko has faced enough death.

Now Gingetsu has all the free time in the world to rebuild their friendship.

He wonders if, now, the Wizards will remove the device they implanted when Ran came to stay. He finds himself not particularly caring. He'll go back to work and continue to do his job, probably. As if he has another choice. He's never quite decided whether or not he blames them for Ran's death, or Suu's, or Oruha's, but he knows that he needs something to do. Dwelling on the past will get him nowhere.

Closing the door behind him, Gingetsu leaves the house for the first time in weeks. He doesn't know exactly where he's going, but he thinks that he might end up at Kazuhiko's. It's raining, but he doesn't care. For now, he just wants to walk.

 


End file.
